Let the Skyfall
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Un Ange et un Humaine...


**Let the Skyfall.**

**Voici une vieille fic sortie des dossiers perdus de mon ordinateur. Je l'ai écrite en Mai 2013. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, parce que j'ai rajouté un personnage hors SPN. Mais bon, l'histoire n'est pas longue alors… **

Il était une fois, un Ange qui tomba amoureux d'une Humaine… Et le ciel tomba.

Tout commença par une vision de la fille. Un jour, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de mourir, elle vit de la lumière. Et elle découvrit l'Ange qui la sauva. Depuis, un lien resta entre eux. Seulement ils appartenaient à deux Mondes différents. Elle vivait sur Terre, dans un Monde normal sans magie. Lui vivait dans une autre dimension, là où se trouvait le Paradis. Elle le voyait comme un fantôme, incapable de le toucher, de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser…

Aksana, le prénom de la jeune fille, survivait comme elle le pouvait sur Terre parmi les Humains qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle venait de découvrir qui elle était vraiment, une « enfant de la lune », une enfant venant de personne. Voué à un Destin qu'elle refusait.

Castiel, son Ange, venait de se rebeller contre le Paradis, contre son Père qui l'avait abandonné. Il s'était alors découvert une famille dont il avait parlé à Aksana. La jeune fille écoutait avec passion les histoires de son Ange, peuplé de Démons, d'Anges, de Leviathans, des frères Winchesters combattant la fin du Monde et d'autres choses fantastiques… Voilà, c'était dans ce Monde-là qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait simplement vivre les aventures et arrêter de les lire ou de les écrire. Oui mais voilà, comment passer de son Monde à celui de Castiel ?

Seule dans une pièce, elle parlait à son Ange. Elle faisait en sorte d'être seule pour s'entretenir avec lui, étant la seule à le voir elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle aux yeux des gens « normaux ». Faisant les cent pas, la fille réfléchissait à haute voix.

- Et si je faisais un Pacte avec Crowley ? Tiens, ça me donnera une occasion de le rencontrer comme ça !

L'Ange ne bougea pas, mais expliqua.

- Tu ne peux pas. Il faudrait que tu sois dans ma dimension pour que ça marche.

- Et dans les Limbes ?

Les Limbes étaient leurs « Entre Deux ». Ni dans le Monde de la fille, ni dans celui de Castiel. Elle ne pouvait y accéder que par les rêves ou les cauchemars. Sans toutefois réussir à bien naviguer à l'intérieur.

- Non, reprit l'Ange. Le Pacte doit être réel.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut que je signe un Pacte dans ton Monde pour pouvoir vivre dans ton Monde ! C'est juste… Impossible !

Elle se planta devant Castiel. Son Ange. Qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un Ange. Avec son éternel trenchoat beige, son costard à cravate bleu marine, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux bleus… Toujours en mode « puppy eyes ». Qui donnait envie à la jeune fille de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, tel un petit enfant perdu. Mais Aksana ne pouvait pas le toucher. Comme un fantôme, elle passait à travers lui. Elle sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'Ange.

- Il faut trouver un moyen… Et vite ! _I need you…_

Il souffla et baissa la tête. Il connaissait un moyen, mais rien n'était sûr… Et ça méritait au moins un sacrifice…

Le lendemain il retrouva la jeune fille assise à un banc. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la foule en mouvement devant ses yeux, personne ne la remarqua. Castiel apparut à ses côtés comme il le faisait tout le temps : tout d'un coup et sans prévenir. Au début Aksana sursautait à ses venus. Maintenant elle était habituée. Les yeux toujours dans la foule, elle avoua à son copain.

- Regarder l'Humanité… Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes bien faire ça. On voit des choses étranges… Il y a même certains trucs que je ne comprendrais jamais. Mais bon… C'est pas comme si c'était important, pas vrai ?

Castiel sourit. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand chose à la « vie normale ». Aksana analysa le visage de l'Ange.

- Tu viens pour me dire quelque chose de grave ?

Il baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire.

- J'ai… Hum… Trouvé en quelque sorte, un moyen de se rejoindre… Pour de vrai.

Aksana fixa son amoureux les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle attendait une explication que Castiel donna.

- Il suffirait simplement que tu « tombes » de ton Monde, jusqu'au mien… Mais je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Je veux dire, ça pourrait te tuer.

- Peu importe Cass ! Tu sais très bien que je vais mourir de toute façon d'ici peu si je ne te rejoins pas… Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Il suffirait simplement que tu 'tombes' de ton Monde » ?

Castiel baissa derechef ses yeux larmoyants.

- A la manière des Anges Déchus, il faut que tu tombes de mon ciel…

- Okay… Et comment je tombe de ton ciel depuis mon Monde ?

L'Ange ferma les yeux maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer. Aksana comprit qu'il devait révéler une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Cass ? … Cass, explique-moi, s'il te plaît…

Il releva sa tête vers elle et expliqua avec ses « puppy eyes ».

- Pour tomber de mon ciel il faudrait que tu tombes sur… Ta terre.

Aksana venait de comprendre.

- Quoi genre… Je me jète d'un immeuble et je fais le « saut de l'Ange » ?

Castiel ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sa manière de dire oui.

- Okay, reprit la fille. J'le ferais.

- Aksana…

- Quoi Cass ? Tu crois que je vais rester dans ce Monde pourri jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Je préfère me pendre ! Mais si je peux « mourir » ici pour tomber dans ton Monde, je dis pas non hein ! Tu me présenteras les Winchesters ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur eux j'ai envie de les voir ! Oh et Crowley aussi, même s'il est méchant. Par contre pas Naomi hein, non elle je ne l'aime pas trop…

Aksana commençait déjà à rêver de sa nouvelle vie alors que Castiel pleurait déjà de la voir mourir dans son Monde à elle…

Il devait rester à côté lors de son « saut de l'Ange » pour pouvoir l'emmener dans son ciel à lui où elle tomberait. La fille traverserait la barrière des Mondes, en sautant de l'un d'eux et son Ange invisible aux yeux des autres aiderait à la faire passer au Paradis d'où elle chuterait. Voilà une chose qu'on ne fait pas tous les jours ! Peut lui importer la douleur, la perte de son Monde, vivre dans un Univers Surnaturel, toujours en road trip avec les Démons aux fesses et la fin du Monde à stopper tous les ans. Elle savait que c'était la vie pour laquelle elle était faite. Le reste restait tellement ennuyant !

Elle prit le plus haut immeuble qu'elle connaissait, elle jeta un dernier regard à Castiel en sachant que très bientôt elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras… Pour de vrai. Sans aucune hésitation, elle courut et sauta…

Castiel resta sur place pour la faire passer dans son Monde. Puis il rejoint son Univers, il était au sol et il regardait le ciel. Dans sa dimension, c'était la nuit. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient dans le ciel. Il attendit… Encore et encore. Et puis là il la vit… Comme une étoile filante, une boule de lumière tombant du ciel. Il savait et il se dirigea vers elle.

Pour Aksana cela ne dura que quelques secondes… Mais les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Elle sentit des ailes lui brûler le dos lorsqu'elle chuta. Elle n'était pas un Ange certes, mais elle venait de faire le saut de l'Ange. Et elle tombait du ciel.

Castiel chercha Aksana. Il la trouva allongé au milieu d'une forêt, dans les feuilles mortes, les yeux fermés. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a touché pour de vrai. Ce contact réveilla la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

- Est-ce que je rêve Cass ?

- Non.

- Alors j'ai réussi…

Il fit « oui » de la tête. Et pour la première fois Castiel vit Aksana sourire pour de vrai. Et elle fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis une éternité. Elle embrassa son Ange.

_Let the skyfall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together._

Оксана

Castiel


End file.
